Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technology for a connection structure of input/output (I/O) pads contained in a semiconductor device including a plurality of chips.
In recent times, with the rapid development of semiconductor industry and the increasing number of user demands, electronic appliances have been developed to implement products having smaller sizes and lighter weights. In order to meet such demands, various technologies have been used. One such technology is a multi-chip package (MCP) technology that integrates a plurality of semiconductor chips into one package. The MCP technology is more advantageous to implement smaller-sized and lighter-weight products than older technologies using a plurality of packages each having a single semiconductor chip.
The plurality of semiconductor chips contained in the multi-chip package (MCP) may input/output data through one or more external input/output (I/O) pads. For this purpose, a chip I/O pad contained in each semiconductor chip must be coupled to the external I/O pad.
However, when viewed from a certain semiconductor chip, connection to another semiconductor chip may cause noise during data transmission, may limit the data transfer rate, and may cause a current to flow into another semiconductor chip, resulting in an increased current.